


Not a Bad Idea Afterall

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wasn't sure if he'd made the right decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Bad Idea Afterall

Standing in front of her house, he knew coming here was a bad idea. He had just enough alcohol in his system to bolster is courage but not enough to impair his abilities. Which is how he came to be standing at Calleigh's front door at eleven pm? Funny though, his courage while it got him there, didn't last long enough for him to ring the bell.

He didn't know how long he stood there debating with himself. Ring the bell or leave? He made every argument for both he could think of but he still couldn't decide. Still couldn't act. Not even knowing there was so much at stake. Before he could make a decision, however, the door opened.

"Are you going to come in or stand there all night?" she asked, her look of annoyance not carrying though to the humour in her voice.

"Coming in, I guess," he said once he got over his surprise of seeing her standing in the open doorway.

"Come on then," she instructed, turning and walking down the hall, leaving him to follow.

"How did you know?" he asked when they reached the kitchen.

Calleigh pulled two mugs from the cabinet and poured the coffee. "Eric called," she said when she put one of the mugs on the table in front of him.

Wrapping his hands around the mug, he dropped his head muttering, "Oh god." Taking a sip of the smooth Hawaiian coffee Calleigh preferred, he finally looked up and asked, "What did he say?" He knew Delco could give her an ear full especially after the heart to heart they just had.

"Enough," Calleigh answered sitting kitty cornered to him at the table. Reaching out, she took his hand in hers, making him look at her, "Are you serious this time, Tim?"

Now he knew what Delko had told her and he knew why she asked what she had. They had been down this road before once or twice but the last time she'd told him 'no more unless he was serious and ready to commit'. He looked at their hands clasped together and back to her. "Yes," he answered, giving her hand a squeeze. He'd actually been ready for a while but there was Hagan and then he'd given her time to heal after that fiasco. Of course his lack of courage played into why he waited too.

"It's about time," she said leaning toward him

He met her half way and as their lips touched, he thought maybe this hadn't been a bad idea after all…


End file.
